


Destiny

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Ambition, Destiny, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Despite what other people think he should do, JJ has one ambition: to become a cop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written For: The dw100 prompt ‘Emerson: Self-trust is the first secret of success’.
> 
> **Setting:** Before the manga.

Born into a reasonably wealthy family, the only boy out of five children, Jemmy J Adams could reasonably have been expected to follow in his father’s footsteps, carving a career for himself in the world of finance. When anyone mentioned the possibility to him, JJ shook his head. That wasn’t what he was going to do; the very idea just bored him silly. 

He’d known from an early age exactly what he was going to be when he grew up, he was going to be a cop with that smart blue uniform and shiny buttons, and then someday if he worked hard enough, which he would, he’d make detective.

His father laughed affectionately at his ambitions, saying he’d change his mind as he got older, but he stopped laughing the day JJ came home and told his parents that he’d been accepted into the police academy. For the first time he realised his son was completely serious.

Throughout JJ’s training, Mr Adams worried that his son wouldn’t be able to handle everything that was involved in becoming a police officer. He was a small, slim youth, barely tall enough to meet the height requirements, and up to this point had led a privileged and fairly sheltered life. How would JJ take it if his lifelong dream proved impossible to achieve?

He needn’t have worried; JJ seemed to thrive at the academy, taking whatever was expected of him in his stride. He was already a good shot from time spent with his father at his gun club, and the academy honed that particular skill to a fine edge, putting him forward for additional training to become a police sniper.

At his graduation, JJ’s father congratulated him. “I’m proud of you, son. You worked hard and never gave up. Despite everything, you succeeded.”

JJ beamed at his parents. “There was never any doubt in my mind that I would,” he admitted. “I’ve always known that becoming a cop was what I was meant to do, it was my destiny. Now I can really make a difference.”

The End


End file.
